Hero's Soul
by July-chan
Summary: .Oneshot. Eles foram juntos para o céu, mas só ele foi para o inferno. UA - Kamus X OC


**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, eles são de Masami Kurumada.

Se por algum acaso me pertencesse, se chamaria Saint Kamus e o Seiya nem ao menos existiria, ou melhor, eu talvez o colocasse como um belo, prático e eficaz "saco de pancadas".

* * *

**oO Alma de Herói Oo**

_Base Aérea de Aviano – Itália_

Aviano era uma base americana, ao norte da Itália, freqüentada por jovens que iriam terminar seus treinamentos antes da batalha.

Foi o caso do francês Kamus, que junto com outros jovens de diversas nacionalidades formavam a turma de "águias" daquele ano.

Águias era o nome pelo qual eram conhecidos os guerreiros da base. Treinados para o combate, especialmente para aviões de guerra.  
Esses guerreiros saíram de seus países sem esperança de volta, da Itália direto para a guerra que recentemente se alastrara pelo mundo.

- Aviano! - desceu do avião com uma pequena bagagem, parando na frente da escada.

- Anda logo pingüim - Kamus rosnou ao ouvir a voz do grego que ficara lhe atormentando a viagem inteira. - Vai ficar parado aí e não deixar ninguém passar?

O francês olhou para trás, vendo os companheiros em fila na escada. Resmungou alguma coisa em sua língua materna, caminhando até um grupo que os aguardavam um pouco afastado do local do pouso do avião.

Bateu continência para os três homens presentes e arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver um par de olhos que lhe espionavam por cima do ombro do homem do meio.

- Bem vindo a Aviano soldado.

- Muito obrigado Tenente Aldebaran. - leu a plaqueta do nome do sorridente homem.

Acenou com a cabeça enquanto os outros chegavam ao mesmo lugar que ele.

- Muito bem águias, bem vindos ao purgatório. - o italiano sorriu de canto, seguido dos dois homens ao seu lado. - Sou o capitão de vocês, Salvatore, mais conhecido como Máscara da Morte.

- Nem queiram saber o porquê. - advertiu um homem de carregado sotaque espanhol.

- Este é o primeiro-tenente Shura, o segundo-tenente Aldebaran e esta é minha irmã Grazy, ela é enfermeira no posto do quartel.

- Olá águias. - a jovem sorriu acenando para eles. - Esperamos não vê-los pela enfermaria tão cedo.

Os guerreiros permitiram-se rir.

- Bom - continuou o italiano. - a partir de amanhã vocês entrarão em treinamento intensivo, por isso, se querem aproveitar a cidade, sugiro que façam hoje. Tem um cabaré a dois quilômetros daqui. Ai... - reclamou massageando o braço. - Precisa beliscar?

- Feh! - a morena resmungou saindo em direção ao pequeno posto, enquanto os soldados deixavam seus pertences no dormitório.

- Não extrapolem, o treinamento começa cedinho. - as águias caminhavam em direção ao local que o capitão havia falado.

**oOoOoOo**

Todos estavam dormindo em seus beliches, tranqüilos e cansados, o silêncio só era quebrado pelo ronco alto de um jovem grego, dono de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que atendia pelo nome de Milo.

Ele estava deitado na parte de baixo do beliche, onde Kamus pressionava com força um travesseiro no rosto, praguejando pela noite mal dormida graças ao companheiro.

O alojamento dos recrutas era amplo e arejado, com duas grandes janelas, cobertas por cortinas escuras. Nele, muitos beliches dispostos em fileiras, no dois cantos, deixando um corredor ao meio, onde em uma ponta estava a porta do banheiro e em outra a porta para o pátio.

A sirene tocou sem atrasos as 5:00 da manhã, um som alto e forte que foi percebido e ignorado pela maioria dos dorminhocos.

Milo engasgou-se com seu próprio ronco, virando-se para o outro lado, agora em silêncio.

- Merde, agora ele ficou quieto.

Kamus, sentado no beliche, com os pés pendurados olhou por todo o aposento, não encontrando ninguém disposto a levantar. Respirou fundo, pulando ao chão, desviando da bagunça pelo caminho até o banheiro.

Passou a chave na porta, fazendo uma careta de nojo ao encontrar uma "surpresinha" no chão do banheiro.

- Alguém bebeu demais. - virou-se olhando o espelho. Estava com fundas olheiras e com pensamentos de como acabar com a raça de cada um daqueles farreiros por não o deixarem dormir direito.

Abriu a torneira, jogando um pouco de água no rosto, quando ouviu um forte estrondo, abriu a porta correndo, parando ao ver o que se tratava.

**oOoOoOo**

5:20 da manhã, Máscara saiu de seu alojamento, ajeitando a boina e limpando um pó imaginário da impecável farda verde. Sorriu de um jeito estranho, caminhando até o alojamento de seus novos recrutas.

Tentou abrir a porta e perdeu o sorriso ao vê-la trancada, rosnou chutando a porta com força.

- De pé lesmas imundas! - gritou com toda a força de seus sadios pulmões no ouvido do loiro.

Milo assustou-se, batendo com a cabeça na cama de cima.

Kamus respirou fundo, mantendo sua frieza perante a vontade de rir.

- Em fila. - gritou batendo os pés no chão.

O francês correu ficando lado a lado dos outros recrutas.

- Bonito, ficam na esbórnia e depois...

- Mas você disse...

- Calado. - gritou falando para o soldado que se encolheu. - Aqui nós temos regras e elas devem ser cumpridas, por bem ou por mal. Se quiserem aproveitar o dia e a noite de folga para farrear, isso não me importa, desde que estejam de pé ao tocar daquela sirene. Entendidos?

- Sim senhor. - gritaram em uníssono.

- Prontos em 15 minutos. - o som estridente da porta batendo já não incomodou os presentes.

- O dia vai ser loooongo. - bocejou Milo seguindo para o banheiro.

**oOoOoOo**

Entraram todos no refeitório onde os outros soldados já sentados desfrutavam do café da manhã.

A mesa dos águias ficava ao lado da mesa dos oficiais de alta patente e esses tinham a sua frente muitas frutas, sucos, além de pão, café e leite. E como Milo observou, a companhia da bela irmã do capitão.

Grazy era filha do Tenente-Brigadeiro Dohko, afilhada do também Tenente-Brigadeiro Shion e irmã do odioso capitão Salvatore.

- Deve ser um porre de pessoa. - comentou um pouco alto.

- Quem?

- Ninguém. - respondeu sorrindo para Kamus, que bufou cruzando os braços.

Todos os recrutas estavam com olheiras e rostos cansados, um e outro debruçado sob a mesa, jogados na cadeira, ou como Kamus estava, de feições nada felizes. Olhos cerrados e cenho franzido.

Algumas moças seguiram até a mesa com bandejas cheias de torradas, depositando-as sobre a mesa, outra trouxe um suporte de alumínio com quatro garrafas de leite.

Kamus abriu os olhos vendo a diferença do café oferecido a eles e aos da outra mesa. Suspirou cansado.

- Querem nos ver morrendo de fome? Subnutridos? - protestou Milo.

- Agradeçam pela comida que possuem hoje, na guerra podem ficar dias sem comer. - Máscara colocou um pedaço de bolo na boca, fazendo uma cara satisfeita, suspirando. - Hmm, bom!

Grazy sorriu meneando a cabeça, o irmão adorava torturar psicologicamente os guerreiros.

**oOoOoOo**

Alguns meses já haviam se passado desde a chegada dos guerreiros em Aviano, alguns pediram para sair, outros persistiam até onde seus corpos agüentassem. Grazy gostava de ficar observando o esforço daqueles homens, mesmo sem entender o sentido de tudo. Gostava de observar especialmente um, que parecia o mais obstinado, o mais arredio e sério guerreiro que viu, um certo francês a quem lhe chamara atenção desde que desceu do avião.

- Treinamento encerrado por hoje. – disse Salvatore levantando-se da mureta onde, sentado, observava os outros no exercício. Limpou um suor imaginário da testa, caminhando até a mesa de frutas onde apenas ele podia tocar. - Foi um dia cansativo.

Muitos dos soldados jogaram-se exaustos no chão, enquanto a enfermeira responsável trazia uma garrafa de água e alguns copos plásticos.

- Ele gostou de vocês. - Grazy chegou perto de Kamus, que ingeriu o líquido rapidamente.

- Imagine se não tivesse gostado. - Milo choramingou.

- Provavelmente comeriam grilo o dia inteiro. - riu com a careta que eles fizeram. - Não que ele não vá fazer isso mais pra frente.

- Grilos não são tão ruins. - comentou um jovem bonito, loiro e com um pequeno sinal na testa, entre os olhos. Shaka.

Dessa vez foi à morena de olhos verdes quem fez careta.

- Grazy.

A jovem baixou a cabeça desanimada, respirou fundo e se virou, encontrando Máscara da Morte de pé, atrás dela.

- Já está tarde, melhor voltar para casa.

- Sim senhor caranguejo. - Já de costas acenou com a mão para os guerreiros.

**oOoOoOo**

- Parece gostar daqui. - Kamus ficou em pé ao lado da jovem.

- É, faço um campeonato de jogo de pedrinhas. - jogou uma. - eu sempre ganho.

- E quem joga com você? - jogou uma também. - A minha foi mais longe.

- Eu jogo sozinha. - jogou outra. - Ganhei.

- Não é divertido concorrer com você mesma. - jogou uma pedra ainda mais longe. - Ganhei.

- Quem disse? - levantou-se ficando na ponta dos pés para jogar mais uma vez. - Há, ganhei, ganhei...

A jovem pulou contente quando perdeu o equilíbrio. Agarrou-se na blusa de Kamus para tentar-se manter firme em cima do píer, mas sua tentativa foi em vão.

Os dois caíram nas águas limpas do lago.

Kamus emergiu primeiro, olhando preocupado para os lados, não encontrando sua companheira.

- Grazy, cadê você?

- Aqui. - gritou pulando nas costas dele.

Kamus afundou e veio à superfície denovo, segurou a cintura da jovem que agora ria como uma criança. Contagiado, permitiu-se rir também, embora não fosse muito de fazer isso.

Quando ambos pararam, a proximidade de seus corpos era tamanha que Kamus, movido por um impulso, tomou os lábios de Grazy nos seus.

Soltou-a logo em seguida se afastando, subindo as escadas de corda do píer, seguido pela morena.

- O que foi?

- Eu não posso me envolver com você.

- Por que sou irmã do seu capitão, filha do Brigadeiro? Eu estou cansada de ser parente de alguém e...

- Não é nada disso, pouco me importa filha de quem você é.

- Então...?

- Eu nasci pra isso Grazy, nasci pra essa guerra, eu tenho alma de guerreiro e lutei a minha vida inteira pra poder seguir meu destino. Não posso me desviar disso.

- Lutar por uma causa que não é sua? Lutar por interesses alheios aos seus?

- Você não entende mon ange? Ser guerreiro é lutar pelos seus objetivos, pelos seus ideais, pela sua nação. É atravessar os obstáculos propostos sem titubear, é não cruzar os braços e sim lutar por aquilo que se acha certo.

- Fala com tanto amor disso.

- Eu nasci pra isso.

Meneou a cabeça negativamente, não conseguia entender a paixão dos parentes, de Kamus e de todos àqueles que persistiam nos treinamentos.

- Pode ir pra essa guerra e não voltar mais.

- Estarei feliz por ter visto o pôr-do-sol daquele avião... e o seu sorriso.

Grazy piscou confusa ao ver um riso no canto do rosto de Kamus. Espantou-se ao sentir seu pulso sendo puxado e os dois correrem em direção ao caça mais próximo, onde o francês entrou e a ajudou a se acomodar.

Mesmo sob os protestos da irmã mais nova do capitão da base, Kamus levantou vôo e os dois presenciaram a cena que Grazy considerou a mais linda que já viu, o pôr-do-sol visto pelos vidros de uma aeronave de guerra em pleno ar.

**oOoOoOo**

Espreguiçou-se na cama, sorrindo. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tateando a cama ao seu lado.

Levantou-se em um pulo ao achar o lugar vazio, encontrando apenas um envelope azul com um botão de rosa em cima.

Abriu o papel com cautela, correndo os olhos pela bela caligrafia.

**"Pardon mon ange  
****K.L."**

Deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto, enquanto apertava o papel e a flor contra o peito.

Um barulho forte das turbinas dos aviões quase ensurdeceu a jovem, que correu para a janela, vendo os últimos pilotos entrarem nas suas máquinas.

Colocou um vestido qualquer que estava jogado em uma cadeira e saiu correndo com os pés no chão até a pista.

Quando conseguiu alcançá-la, já era tarde, o avião de Kamus já havia levantado vôo junto com os outros e passavam agora sob as cabeças de quem ficara no chão assistindo enquanto voavam para longe.

- Adeus guerreiro e boa sorte. - cerrou os olhos com força, caindo de joelhos no cimento frio.

* * *

**oO PlayBack Oo**

_I am so high, I can hear heaven  
_(Estou tão alto que posso ouvir o céu)

_I am so high, I can hear heaven  
_(Estou tão alto que posso ouvir o céu)

_Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me  
_(Oh, mas o céu, não... o céu não me ouve)

_And they say  
_(E eles dizem)

_That a hero could save us  
_(Que um herói nos salvará)

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
_(Não ficarei aqui e esperar)

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
_(Agarro nas asas das águias)

_Watch as we all fly away  
_(Vendo enquanto voamos para longe)

_**Hero - Nickelback**_

* * *

Nééé... e lá vem o Desafio Miss Sunshine versão 2009 da UMDB pra desempacar minhas fics e caraminholas da cachola... \o/  
_  
FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009  
__Resposta ao tema 96 – Guerreiro  
__2.014 palavras (segundo contagem extra-oficial do Word) =D_

Antes de tudo... trema ( ¨ )... I still love you!!!! *_________* | Porque eu não quero meu sobrenome fora dos padrões da língua portuguesa... T_T |

Essa fic tem algum tempo, mais de dois anos acredito, ela era bem bem maior, mas com algumas coisas sem sentido, no fim, gostei do final... ^^

K.L. = Kamus LeFrève  
Não sei porquê, mas gosto desse sobrenome... So... :D


End file.
